


Black Eyed Love

by PikachuBandit



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alcohol, Cheating, F/M, M/M, Violent Relationship Abuse, drug overdose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikachuBandit/pseuds/PikachuBandit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a time where Newt thought love was pure. That it was filled with soft whispers and sweet nothings, masked with euphoria and the words 'I love you'. Then he met the brunet with the cold smile. Thomas. He showed Newt that love was toxic; acid would fill our heart and burn away every ounce of purity you had left. The sweet words that fell from Thomas' lips shattered his heart, leaving wards against Newt's thoughts and heart. They both tried escaping the cruel grasps of love by spewing words of hatred and blows of anger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Eyed Love

Newt believed that bruises were beautiful. they were like galaxies imprinted on your skin, changing colours like the lies of how you got them. The deep blue 'I fell down the stairs' changed into the rich yellow 'I got into a fight while I was drunk'. Each galaxy told a new lie of how it got there but each one was caused by the same thing; destruction. Destruction of young love, innocence, and purity.

     His phone buzzed against the wooden table, shifting slightly into his coaster. Slowly drawing a sip from the bitter alcoholic drink, Newt read the text out of the corner of his eye. It was just Thomas claiming he'd be working late again for the sixth night in the row. With a scoff, Newt stormed into his bedroom to leave his phone on the table. If he was going to be alone again, he could at least have some fun of his own. Tapping his left thigh subconsciously, Newt ran a heavy gaze through all of his clothing before one caught his eye briefly. It was a light blue button down with a small lipstick stain on the right side of the collar.

     "It's perfect," Newt murmured to himself, a sly smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. He shrugged off his heavily stained plaid shirt to put on the fresh shirt. With a pair of black jeans and a leather jacket to pull together his look, Newt felt ready. He went back into the living room to pick up his phone and dismiss Thomas' semi-apologetic text to phone his playboy best friend. After the second ring, a sleepy yet amused hello came through.

     "You feel like hitting up some clubs tonight, Minho?" Newt asked quietly, staring at a random spot on his wall. His stomach tumbled inside out, but he finally felt a sense of relief. Rather than waiting around for Thomas to make plans for the two of them, he was doing it himself. After a confirmation of the plans, Newt hung up and decided to reply to Thomas for once.  
' _dont bother cause im not home'_

                                  *                         *                      *

     Drink after drink of pure hard liquor made Newt's head feel hazy and carefree. All thoughts of his failing relationship diminished with each thought, tossed to the side as Newt paced the perimeter of the crowded pub. His eyes scanned the room until they fell upon a beautiful girl with a peculiar aura surrounding her. Her black hair was twirled into two messy side buns, with a tinge of red at the tip of her bangs. Her vibrant blue eyes felt as if they were piercing Newt eternally as she caught sight of him. Newt smirked slightly, scanning her body thoroughly as she placed her hand on her hip and began chewing on her fingernail. She was wearing a black lace crop top with a high waisted blue skirt that ended mid thigh. Newt felt compelled to speak to her so he picked up a glass off a tray that was walking by and sauntered towards the mysterious girl.

     Newt handed the drink to the girl with a sly smile, his eyes searching her own. He found nothing but intriguing emotions swirling behind the glassiness of the shimmering blue. This girl was nothing but a mystery wrapped up in a small bow and that made adrenaline rush through Newt's veins.

     "My name is Teresa," the girl said as if she read Newt's mind. She placed the half-empty glass down on the table next to her and raised her eyebrow slightly. Newt chuckled quietly and ran a hand through his hair nervously, answering her with a low tone. "Well, Teresa, my name is Newt. It's short for Newton, but really, that makes me sound like a nerd." Teresa's soft giggle filled Newt's ear so he took that as a sign of succession and he looked around slightly before smiling brightly at her.

     "Say, baby, you wouldn't happen to have a pen on you, would you? I mean, I'd love to take you home tonight but in case things change, I'd like to give you my number." Teresa pursed her lips before pulling her phone out of her bra and handing it over to Newt. "Just input it in there, pretty boy. I'd like to see your face again." Newt handed her phone back before leaning against the wall and smirking slightly. "What if I said I had the sudden desire to kiss you?"

     Teresa just giggled quietly before grabbing Newt's leather jacket, tugging him towards her as she walked backwards to a certain spot on the dance floor. The tips of Newt's ears began flaring red as she snaked her arms around his neck slowly. Her hips began swaying to the pounding music from above as the fluorescent lights shining illuminated her beauty in a mesmerizing way. Newt's hands slid to her waist, pulling her flush against him as he dropped his head down to the crook of her neck. Teresa made a soft noise, but it sounded distant to Newt. Adrenaline filled his veins while alcohol occupied his common sense, leaving him detached from reality. Teresa pulled away briefly, moving her left hand to cradle Newt's jaw while her right hand fiddled with the small hairs on the back of his neck. She stared at his plump lips until leaning forward, pressing her own gently against his.

     The kiss was hungry and desperate, filled with every ounce of desire that was hidden in the both of them. Their surroundings seemed to be forgotten as Newt gripped her hips tightly before letting his hands roam around selfishly. Teresa pulled away briefly to catch a little bit of air before blushing at the sight in front of her; Newt's swollen lips formed into a pout as his hair was slightly ruffled.

     "Newton Isaacson!" A loud and angry voice screamed from the other side of the club, causing Newt's face to grow ghastly pale. His fingers dug painfully into Teresa's sides, causing her to wince before grabbing his hands and taking them in her own as a sign of reassurance. Newt slowly turned to face the direction of the voice, searching for a certain person. Thomas. The brunet was scowling with his eyebrows furrowed together in a deep manner, leaving Newt more terrified than ever. How could he possibly know that Newt was here?

     "Thomas," Newt breathed quietly, relishing with the sight of his boyfriend. Teresa's hand gently stroked his forearm as she hid her smaller frame behind Newt to avoid making contact with Thomas. Thomas stormed closer to them, his expression growing angrier by the second. His hand gripped Newt's free wrist painfully, yanking the older boy closer to him. "We're going home." Thomas dictated the situation, pulling Newt away from Teresa and leaving the girl by herself. Newt whimpered quietly at the idea of what was to happen next, desperately hoping that Minho would save him. However, his best friend was most likely giving some stranger a lap dance.

     "If you make one more goddamn sound before we get home," Thomas snarled, slamming Newt against the club wall roughly. "I will personally make your life a living fucking hell."

                               *                                  *                                 *

     Newt was pressed up against the corner in the living room as Thomas paced slowly in front of him, his hands folded as if he was praying. The brunet's sneakers snapped against the hardwood floor with every step, causing Newt to wince. Newt opened his mouth slightly but Thomas just twirled on his heel and began screaming.

     "Why her? Of all fucking people, Newt. why would you pick her?" Newt shrugged sadly, dropping his head in shame as if he didn't know why but he did. Out of all the people in the people, Teresa was the one that reminded him of Thomas the most. She brewed the same feeling in him that Thomas did when they first met. Thomas leaned in towards Newt until their faces were a few millimeters apart.

     "You're mine. You're fucking mine and I'll be damned if you think you can just stick your dick in anything that moves!" Thomas screamed, his fist colliding with the wall next to Newt's head. The blond flinched out of fear, cowering away from Thomas before he grabbed a fistful of blond hair and threw Newt to the ground. Newt groaned quietly, rolling onto his back as he held his right arm. Pain briefly shot up and down the arm before Thomas picked up the half-empty beer bottle left on the table and threw it as hard as he possibly could, aiming for Newt's chest. Glass shards and droplets of beer scattered itself across the small room as Newt cried out from the impact. His chest felt as if it was on fire, leaving choked noises to fill his throat. His brown eyes flickered up to meet Thomas' briefly as he spat out his next words harshly.

     " _You're not the person I fell in love with_." The words must have hit a soft spot within Thomas because he screamed angrily and began kicking Newt's sides, each kick a little harder than the one before. His teeth were gritted together, his words coming out strangled and hoarse. "Shut the fuck up." Newt's fingers slid down to his side as if he was going to push away Thomas' foot but it got caught between his side and the front of Thomas' shoes. A loud scream echoed through the room following the sound of faint cracking and a choked noise. Newt scrambled away from Thomas, cradling his injured hand with his other arm as he managed to get on his feet. Thomas took a step towards him but Newt shook his head violently, walking backwards until his back hit the door of the bathroom. He quickly turned around and closed the bathroom door, locking it. Tears streamed down his cheeks but he couldn't tell if it was because he was in so much pain or because he loved Thomas.

  
     "Fuck," Newt cursed loudly when he wiggled the fingers on his injured hand. The fingers were swollen to easily twice the size of their original size and dark bruising began to form around the knuckles. On the middle finger, blood seeped from the joint until he hastily grabbed a roll of gauze and wrapped it around his hand until he couldn't move any of the fingers without moving the entire hand. Shaking his head, he began to unbutton the blood soaked shirt, narrowing his eyes at his reflection in the mirror. His chin was coated with blood, due to little shards of glass burying themselves in the tender skin. Newt managed to unbutton the shirt to find a sight worse than he originally imagined. A bruise stretched across his chest, making pain rise and fall along with his light breathing while his entire left side was coated with a dark purple colour. Blood was dripping from his chest and flowing down his torso in a heavy stream. This was by far the worse Thomas had hurt him.

     The blond grabbed some towels off the shelf in their bathroom and wiped away the blood until tiny droplets were left behind. He pulled out the small glass shards buried in his skin, wincing and cursing with every tug. He was careful to calm down his nerves and convince himself that he loved Thomas, no matter what happened between the two. Their relationship was just at a rough patch. He deserved it. After all, he kissed the girl.

     A bottle of painkillers practically screamed at him from the cupboard as he searched for his soap. Without a hesitation, Newt grabbed the painkillers and placed them next to his toothbrush, washing his face gently. He found a small bump by his right eye that he assumed was from when he landed on the ground roughly. His eyes traveled back to the bottle as he filled up his mouthwash cap with water. The bottle was full, with only one capsule taken out of it from before and Newt's conscious thoughts faded away the longer he stared at the bottle.

     "It'll make me feel better," Newt murmured as he tossed all the pills in his mouth, swallowing them dry. A bitter taste was left behind, making Newt gag quietly before he gulped down the small amount of water. It was okay, the pills would just make his pain go okay. Everything would be okay. Newt closed the cupboard and dropped the empty bottle of painkillers in the trash can before leaving the bathroom. He kept reassuring himself that everything was okay, despite an uneasy feeling left in the pit of his stomach.

     "Tommy?" Newt drawled quietly, peeking in the living room. The younger boy wasn't there. Turning on his heel slightly, Newt moved to check the bedroom and sure enough, Thomas was laying on the bed. He was shirtless with the covers pulled up to his waist as he stared up at the ceiling blankly. His right arm was folded across his stomach, making Newt sigh at the sight. He slowly crawled onto the bed, laying next to Thomas. He moved his non-injured hand to hold the brunet's hand, kissing the bruised knuckles gently.

     "I'm okay." It was a lie that both of them couldn't deny but they could pretend was the truth. "I promise you that." Thomas turned his head slightly so their eyes met and a dull flame roared behind Thomas' dark brown eyes. He leaned forward to press a gentle kiss against Newt's cheek, causing the blond to close his eyes in contentment. Things were going to okay.

 _He had to believe that it would be._  


End file.
